guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sulfurous Wastes
How do I get onto the plateau where Infantryman Hareh stands? I tried for an hour but found no way. --Parabellum 12:11, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Try charging up Junundu Smash nearby and using it next to one of the pillars. This is hearsay though. Spectrus 09:05, 24 November 2006 (CST) Bohdabi the Destructive needs adding to this page Amiresh the Pious is in The Alkali Pan, NOT Sulfurous Wastes. Topic edited to show that. TaCktiX, aka Morina Duathi of The Real Order of Chaos ToC 14:02, 22 February 2007 (CST) talk During the quest A Show of Force I met different bosses than the ones mentioned on the page. However they didn't drop anything, and I don't remember their names. N0grav 12:11, 27 December 2006 (CST) Hard Mode Vanquisher Being unexperienced with wiki edits, I figured I'd let someone else add this. In hard mode, this area has a total of 258 monsters to kill to earn the Vanquisher point. 76.102.172.202 00:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) great stuck at 252 make sure you add that you have to make the pillar go to the other side for the vanquisher or else you won't finish even by pulling 68.101.99.248 I tested the "Junundu Smash" theory, and it does indeed work. You have to charge up smash, go right in front of the piller, and activate smash to make it fall. Then you can go around and cross the piller to get the title. Jrista 21:23, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing is so damn retarded. I get 269 enemies and then I get stuck at the part because I didn't know I had to knock down a pillar. --70.126.182.110 14:17, 16 May 2007 (CDT) i just noticed the number isn't always the same currently at 250 and still none need some wurms probably depends on your spawn 68.101.99.248 21:57, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I had over 310 kills due to additional spawns from quests that I started during the run. I think its going to be difficult to arrive at accurate numbers of foes to kill until someone does it with all quests completed beforehand. Even then, spawn variations could affect the outcome. Jrista 23:21, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I got 282 with no quests active. What seems to be causing the difference? (I'm the one that put that in the article) --50x19px user:Zerris 00:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::we don't need laser percision, just list the highest and lowest values found, and let the user infer from there. obv if a quest generatates 100 foes, it might be a good idea to abandon it before vanquishing an area, but the same is true if a quest empties a spawnpoint for a quest dialog. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:29, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :As with my entry on GWW, I've changed it to reflect at least the range that I've seen. 68.187.104.8 21:37, 21 April 2007 (CDT) I just did it with no quests for the region and had 257 enemies to complete it. Tharkun 22:37, 21 April 2007 (CDT) I vanquished this zone last night with both A Show of Force (with Rune of DOOM in inventory) and Requiem for a Brain active. My total was 360 including activating 7/12 of the Abaddon Shrines. DZwart 14:32, 29 May 2007 (CDT) A lot of people here are complaining about the pillar business. It happened to me too - I killed everybody and then discovered the area behind the pillar. And then, with everybody killed, you obviously can't knock it down. Well I stuck around anyway, on the path below the pillar. And I was able to lure the nearby margonite units (up the hill, the area behind the pillar) to attack me. I retreated and attacked until the dervish margonite was right beside me on the hill, as close as he can get. And then I was able to pound him enough to raise my adrenaline in order to smash down the pillar. Area vanquished. So my point is - despite the frustration upon finding yourself in this situation, don't abandon the vanquish immediately but explore the possibilities. --Johh 09:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I just vanquished this area and was forewarned about the pillar so I made sure to knock it down early. Then I saved that area beyond the pillar for last. The enemies next to the infantryman were the last to kill and then I got credit for the vanquish. Then I accepted the infantryman's two quests and fought quite a few more enemies post-vanquish. Shadowlance 20:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Note that a minion master can still save your vanquish after you have killed all foes but forgot to bring down the pillar. I had the rest of my party kill themselves by running into the sulfur, so the minion master could create some minions. Next, I had the minion master kill himself and I used the minions to generate enough aggro to use junundu smash. Olias saved the day! Khyber 13:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) It's possible to knock down the pillar even if you don't have a MM with you. Just flag your heroes away and let the paras hit you. You can build up enough adren by doing that and healing yourself with wail. 10:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) # foes in hard mode New data point -- vanquishing on 246 foes. (No quests active, and I had completed the quest with the rune of DOOM, so there weren't the graven monoliths in the area near the treasure chest.) Bug A few times in the sulfurous wastes I will be standing by the monolith temple and will die from the sulfurous haze effect. It usually happens right at the entrance to the temple (nowhere near the sulfer stuff). I hope im not just being stupid and forgetting about something.24.118.152.191 02:47, 2 July 2007 (CDT) no, at that part there is a small patch of Sulfurous Waste and it DOES kill you just watch out for it Stone Face So I was off getting a quest done and I noticed this: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:SulfurousWastesFace.jpg. I doubt it's necessary, but think we should mention it's existence? It's near the Infantryman what's-his-name in the NWish area of the map. :haha, cool! Never noticed that before... --Soulflame 15:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC) activating 9 shrines at once It is completely possible to survive the activation of 9 shrines at once. The Junundu wail is actually broken to the point where a team of 8 can take on a hundred enemies at once XD. I would also like to add that this is the best AFK method of farming, ever! I'm collecting LB points as I type this, while my henchmen fight it out. Wonderful. :] —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.189.183.36 ( ) }. :The problem is if you come out of the wurms though [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 23:39, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::But around the monolith shrines, there's no rocky ground, and h/h won't use Leave Junundu on their own. —Dr Ishmael 02:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Killing the Undead Boss (Bohdabi the Destructive) In case someone has problems with Bohdabi the Destructive they can try this: have 7/8 of your party members inside the Junundu and standing on the sandy portion before the rocky area where the undead are. Then have someone pull the group of undead towards your party and you should not have any problem killing them. Worked for me on both NM & HM. The Masquerader 17:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Since I was lucky enough to save him for last, I already had a good amount of DP on myself, but i managed to figure out that strategy too, only for me I had to use 2 heroes to lure him, since they have knockdown enough to kill a single one (thanks to the acolytes). If you are doing it with H&H you'll have to call targets a lot and forth so they don't leave the sand. 23:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I figured that out too. When vanqing the area he is a major pain, probably one of the two most difficult mobs (the other is a rather ridiculously large mob of awakened near the Gate of Desolation portal which is usually met before you get into the Junundu), since he pretty much is a minion master, too, and his mob is around 10 monsters even without the minions. In both cases, the easiest way to deal with them is by luring them to an area where you can deal with them inside the Junundu. I pinned my guys back around the corner near to the "worm hole", and then used one outside of the Junundu to lead them into aggro bubble range from inside the worm. It was far enough back that no adjustment of the initial pin spot was needed. Once one of them is aggroed they'll follow well out onto the sand where the worms can stomp on them. I have used almost the same strategy, but without the Junundu. I needed to keep moving and it got a bit hairy, but taking the margonites for my MM, then pulling the main group and targetting acolytes, then mesmers and then everything else, leaving Bohdabi until last. The group was me (A/Mo), triple necro heroes, 2 healers, earth ele, Devona. I kept switching in shiros blades when I got to use the death blossom/mobeus strike combo and was able to do serious damage quickly. I thought it a fluke and did this bit again, got wiped, but found most of the group still hanging around near the sand and carried on as before. Incidently, I had Pain Inverter equipped, but didn't bother with it. --Tally-Ho 21:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) With out a wurm I know how you can cross the Sulfurous Wastes without a wurm. So you can go to Remains of Sahlahja without having to do Gate of Desolation is it usefull to put it in this Article? Here is an image it will need some explaning. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 10:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :That could be an interesting run, because it gets you close to the Savannah Heat guy, but it would seem like too much trouble for a normal playthrough. Still I have never heard of this so I would be interested to hear how it works... (T/ ) 10:43, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :: I know this now for a very long time and forgot all about it. I done it with my cousin to get a elite skill. But I think it can even done with one. Just as long as you bring Rebirth and your heroes 2. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 10:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Going to redo it when my cosin is home. So. Will take some time -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Well this takes to long. LF some one who will do this "run" with me and help me write the Guide!!! It takes about 20 min to run it -- ' † The Falling One© ' 09:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Map There are a lot of wurm spoors that are not mentioned on the map! For example in just the first sandy part there is one to the right of the entrance into GoD and one next to the dervish boss with VoS. Is it possible to edit the map or does it have to be redone? :If you know stuff that are not on wiki you can edit it. Wiki is made by the people so. You can help out by editing ;D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 19:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC)